


Lonely Eyes

by ak_kriegs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_kriegs/pseuds/ak_kriegs
Summary: Based off the song Lonely Eyes by Chris Young. This is my first fic, so please be nice, but reviews are welcome!





	

The last thing Kara wants to do on a Tuesday night is go out to some dimly lit, smoke filled bar to wait on a date that’s more than likely not going to arrive any time soon, but here she is, sitting stiffly on a bar stool, cringing away from anyone that tries to speak to her. She sighs and closes her eyes, willing her tears to stay where they were, not wanting to cry in public. With shaking hands, she pulls her phone off the bar, squinting against the brightness of the screen in the dark room.

Unlocking her phone, fingers feeling numb as they tap the screen, she locates her sister’s number, taking a deep breath before she taps the call button. The phone rings twice before it’s answered, and Kara can hear laughter on the other end. “Your friend didn’t show up,” she says, propping her arm up on the bar and setting her head in her hand.

“ _What_?” her sister asks, voice breaking as she holds back laughter.

“Your friend, Alex. The one you set me up on a date with? Didn’t show up.” Kara hears Alex pause, hears her mutter something to whoever she was with, and she bites her lip.

“ _Kara, I’m so sorry. I don’t.. I don’t know why she didn’t show up. She seemed excited to meet you_.” Alex sighs, pinching her nose. “ _I’m sorry. Have you gone home_?”

“No,” Kara replies, taking a sip of the drink sitting in front of her. “I’m still here. I want to finish my drink.”

“ _Oh. Well, let me know when you get home? It’s already late, and you tend to drink slowly_.”

Kara nods, despite Alex not being able to see her. “I will, Alex.”

Alex sighs again, and Kara can hear the frown in her voice. “ _Again, Kara, I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you_.”

Kara laughs then, knowing Alex will keep her word, and says goodbye, hanging up the phone. She looks around, noting the other people scattered around her. There are a few couples as well as others who are alone, and most of them seem to be in their own little world. Kara is pulled back to the world around her at the sound of a lighter being flicked open to light a cigar, followed by the bartender yelling at the man to either go outside or put the thing out. The man grumbles and stands, staggering his way outside.

Kara watches him go, grateful the bartender made him leave, and is about to look back down when a sight catches her eye. Dark jeans, paired with a white top and black hair are standing in the cloud of smoke left by the cigar man. Kara groans at the sound of the catcalls that come from all around the room, numerous dirty jokes meeting her ears, making her cringe. She looks up and watches as the newcomer scans the room, looking for a free seat, before finding the one that was recently abandoned. The woman glides over and slides onto the stool, giving the bartender her order before focusing on her hands clasped tightly in her lap.

Kara sits quietly, counting the different bottles shelved behind the bar. She makes it to fifty-two before she hears the sound of someone shuffling closer, and silently prays to any god that’ll listen that she’s not about to be hit on. She looks up to see a man come to a stop beside the woman who just sat down, and he drunkenly makes his way through a terrible pick up line, narrowing his eyes when the woman rolls hers.

“Not a chance in hell,” she answers, voice cool and hard. She waves her hand and the man leaves, muttering about women and how bitchy they all are. The bartender returns with her drink, a glass of wine so dark that it reminds Kara of blood. She looks away then, embarrassed by catching herself staring at the stranger, and resumes her counting. She’s at eighty-six when the woman pulls a phone from her bag, looking at it shortly before setting it on the bar. The woman looks over just as Kara looks up, and in the brief moment their eyes meet, Kara notes that her eyes are a brilliant green, and that they look lonely for a woman as beautiful as who they belong to.

The moment is over as soon as it starts, though, and Kara blushes, pushing herself to count to one hundred before she looks anywhere else. She sits silently, ears tingling with the sound of glasses being clinked and moved around, the soft sound of the music flowing from the speakers easing her nerves and relaxing her. She can feel the eyes at the stool next to her burning into the side of her face, but once she gathers the courage to look up, they move away, focusing on the rim of the glass in front of them. Kara bites her lip, silently praying once again that the next time those eyes look her way, she’ll find a way to make them stay.

As she signals the bartender over and asks for her tab, she again feels those eyes boring into her. She glances over, catching the eyes before they can move away, and she smiles softly. The woman smiles back, and Kara nearly stops breathing.

“Heading out any time soon?” Kara asks, priding herself for not squeaking.

The woman’s smile only grows and she shrugs, shooting Kara a wink. “Not unless I’m needed elsewhere,” she purrs, causing Kara to shiver.

Kara can feel herself blush and looks away, handing the bartender her money once he returns. She gathers her things and pushes off the stool, taking a deep breath. She forces her feet to move, to carry her towards the door, but doesn’t make it very far before the woman is talking to her again.

“Lena Luthor,” she says quietly, eyes catching the light in a way that makes Kara’s heart beat wildly.

“Kara Danvers,” Kara replies. Kara thanks this Lena Luthor, whoever she may be, for making her night slightly better. She makes it to the door before she stops once again, and before she can talk herself out of it, she’s striding back across the room, sliding into the space between Lena’s stool and the man beside her. “Don’t make me go home and kick myself to sleep tonight,” is all she says, searching Lena’s face for any signs of discomfort.

Lena just raises an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side.

“Give me a sign,” Kara whispers, pulling her eyebrows together. “Just a smile. I’d be glad to lose myself deep inside it.”

Lena does smile then, quickly paying her tab and taking Kara’s hand, pulling her from the bar and into the cold night. Kara leads her away, revelling in the way Lena squeezes her hand, and makes it to her apartment in record time.

“Kara,” Lena breathes, stopping just inside Kara’s apartment, shivering as the door is closed.

“Lonely eyes,” Kara says, prompting another confused head tilt from Lena. “Your eyes. They show how lonely you are.”

Lena’s eyes widen, understanding what Kara means, before she’s backing the younger woman into the door, eyes soft and smile even softer. When she kisses Kara, her lips taste like wine, and Kara barely suppresses a whimper when Lena takes her hand and pulls her further into the apartment.

 _Lonely eyes_ , she thinks. _They won’t be alone tonight_.


End file.
